Amigo é Para Essas Coisas
by Yume Vy
Summary: O tempo estava bem frio e um live começaria em breve, no entanto, Uruha se encontrava aflito, pois suas coxas estavam ‘congelando’. Diante disso, Aoi resolveu ajudar... De um modo nada convencional.


**Título:** Amigo é Para Essas Coisas...

**Autora:** Yume Vy

**Beta:** Lady Anúbis

**Banda:** the GazettE

**Casal:** Aoi x Uruha (Menção de RxR)

**Classificação:** + 18

**Gênero:** Slash/ Lime/ Fluffy

**Status:** Fic em Capítulo Único (Oneshot)

**Direitos Autorais:** Você acredita mesmo que o the GazettE me pertence? Não... Infelizmente eu não os tenho, o que é uma pena. Ah! Se Aoi e Uruha fossem meus... Huhuhuhuhuhuhu... 8D

**Sinopse:** O tempo estava bem frio e um live começaria em breve, no entanto, Uruha se encontrava aflito, pois suas coxas estavam 'congelando'. Diante disso, Aoi resolveu ajudar... De um modo nada convencional.

**OOO**

**Amigo é Para Essas Coisas...**

A banda the GazettE estavam em turnê... Os shows de '_Nameless Liberty Six Gun's_' já haviam começado e apesar de alguns pequenos problemas, em geral, tudo estava correndo bem. Na verdade não faltava muito para o live final em _Budokan_, que seria gravado para o lançamento do DVD e devido a isso, todos se encontravam ansiosos e empolgados, não se ligando muito ao fato do cansaço já se acumular em cada um dos integrantes, bem como no pessoal do Staff.

Estavam para fazer o show em uma cidade e naquela noite em específico, a temperatura havia caído e um dos belos integrantes do GazettE estava sofrendo com o frio. Não demoraria muito pra o início do live... Menos de quarenta minutos e Uruha estava inquieto. Devido ao short curto e as pernas da calça, partes das roliças coxas do guitarrista de madeixas loiro-mel permaneciam a mostra... E era exatamente por isso que ele estava sofrendo.

" Droga! Por que tinha que estar fazendo tanto frio logo hoje?", Uruha praguejou, esfregando as mãos nas coxas, tentando aquecê-las.

" Acalme-se, Uruha. Quando você pisar no palco, vai esquecer rapidinho o frio.", Kai disse, dando seu lindo sorriso de covinhas ao mais alto.

" Mas até lá eu vou morrer.", Reclamou o guitarrista, subindo e descendo as mãos pelas pernas, tentando assim espantar o frio.

" Ai, Uru... Não seja tão dramático.", Kai sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente, mas olhando o amigo de forma compreensiva.

Recostado a uma das paredes de forma displicente e braços cruzados, vestindo uma calça preta e uma blusa branca colada ao corpo que deixava parte de seu peito à vista, estava Aoi. O moreno permanecia em silêncio, apenas observando o que acontecia, um sorriso enigmático, quase malicioso se mantinha desenhado em seus lábios, enquanto seus olhos negros se encontravam fixos nos movimentos de Uruha, que tentava desesperadamente se aquecer, resmungando com Kai igual uma criança pequena.

" Onde está o Ruki?", O baterista indagou, uma vez que o vocalista não estava na sala já há algum tempo.

" Em outro camarim. Estava inquieto com alguma coisa.", Aoi respondeu, se mantendo no mesmo lugar, desviando seu olhar de Uruha apenas por um momento, a fim de passar a informação para o líder.

" E o Rei-chan?", Desejou saber Kai, apesar de suspeitar onde o baixista poderia estar no momento.

" Aonde mais senão junto de Ruki? Deve estar tentando acalmá-lo.", O moreno sorriu, imaginando o motivo de Kai ainda perguntar. Reita e Ruki sempre estavam juntos, principalmente quando o pequeno vocalista se encontrava inquieto, irritado ou estressado com alguma coisa.

" Espero que ele consiga deixá-lo mais tranqüilo. Falta pouco para começarmos o show.", Comentou o moreno mais novo, sorrindo para Aoi.

" Oh, ele _sabe_ como deixá-lo calmo. Não se preocupe.", Respondeu o mais velho, um sorriso safado nos lábios delineados.

Antes que Kai pudesse comentar sobre a malícia de Aoi, ambos ouviram mais uma reclamação de Uruha, voltando suas atenções para o loiro, que agora pegava um secador de cabelo, ligando-o, virando o ar quente que saía do aparelho em direção as coxas, aquecendo-as, deixando um sorriso satisfeito adornar sua boca.

" Eu não acredito nisso, Uruha...", Yutaka falou, sorrindo, ainda incrédulo com a ação do guitarrista mais novo, acabando por rir.

" Agora sim estou bem!", Takashima sussurrou, alternando o secador entre a coxa direita e a esquerda, extremamente contente com a idéia que teve.

Aoi mantinha um sorriso de lado em seus lábios, olhando longamente para Uruha, admirando aquele jeito infantil dele, mas ainda assim atraente... Chamativo... Sedutor. Provavelmente o guitarrista mais novo não tinha a mínima noção do _efeito_ que causava nos outros e... Às vezes ele era tão ingênuo! Outra coisa que o fascinava era aquela alegria pueril que contagiava a todos, se recordando de como o loiro agia e brincava nos intervalos dos lives.

A atenção de Aoi foi chamada quando o som de um celular se espalhou pelo ambiente e logo os olhos negros procuravam a origem do mesmo, vendo Kai atendendo a ligação, sorrindo de um modo quase derretido ao responder o cumprimento de quem estava do outro lado e só pode especular _quem_ era. Não que fosse difícil descobrir, já que tudo começou depois da turnê do ano anterior da PS Company.

Rapidamente Kai se afastou, saindo da sala, deixando Aoi e Uruha sozinhos. O moreno permanecia em silêncio, enquanto o loiro continuava a usar o secador contra as coxas, menos resmungão por não sentir mais tanto frio. Tal fato fez um pequeno sorriso brotar nos lábios do guitarrista de madeixas negras, mas ele começou a se irritar com o barulho incômodo que vinha do lado de fora do camarim, só então se dando conta de que o baterista não havia fechado a porta.

_"É um distraído mesmo."_, Aoi balançou negativamente a cabeça, se dirigindo até ela, fechando-a e virando a chave, pois não queria nenhum barulho os incomodando logo antes do live.

" Puta que pariu!", O moreno se sobressaltou ao ouvir o palavrão que Uruha havia dito, se voltando para ele, no intuito de saber o que houve.

Quando os olhos negros se pousaram na figura do rapaz de cabelos loiros ele quase riu. Uruha batia no secador e tentava ligá-lo, no entanto, não estava tendo sucesso em sua tentativa de fazer o eletrodoméstico funcionar... E a feição de menininho emburrado na face dele o obrigou a morder o lábio inferior, sentindo alguma coisa se revirar em seu estômago, enquanto se mantinha recostado à porta, mirando-o de forma intensa.

" Por que essa merda tinha que estragar?", Indagou Takashima, irritadíssimo, fazendo um biquinho adorável.

Contrariado com aquela 'tragédia', o loiro se sentou no sofá branco em forma de 'L' no meio do camarim. Ainda sentia frio e por isso, mais uma vez, passou as mãos pelas coxas... Indo dos quadris aos joelhos, várias e várias vezes, choramingando algo completamente ininteligível, pensando em como aquele dia estava sendo ingrato. Esperava piamente que, durante o show, nada de ruim acontecesse, recordando por alguns instantes que alguns incidentes já haviam ocorrido, não reparando que era observado por olhos negros ávidos.

" Ainda com frio, Uru?", Perguntou Aoi com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

" Eu sei que você está querendo rir de mim, ta!", Uruha falou, mal-humorado, aumentando o bico, como se fosse uma criança manhosa.

Aoi mordeu o lábio inferior com força, ao ver aquela boca carnuda fazendo aquele adorável biquinho. E mais uma vez, não pôde evitar de pensar que Uruha não fazia a mínima idéia do que despertava nos outros! Como ele podia ser tão sensualmente fofo? Poderia mordê-lo a cada gesto que o loiro fazia, mas se conteve, suspirando profundamente, fechando os olhos apenas por um instante, para voltar a fitá-lo em seguida.

" Não está fazendo tanto frio assim.", Comentou, lambendo os lábios, vendo-o parar de alisar as pernas pecaminosas e cruzar os braços, emburrado.

" Pra você não! Já que está quentinho aí nessas roupas.", Reclamou o mais novo, ainda contrariado, sua feição fechada, se recusando a olhar o moreno. Não sabia como Aoi não sentia frio com aquela blusa meio aberta, mas... De qualquer forma ele estava sofrendo e o outro guitarrista lá... Achando graça!

" Bem... Eu posso ajudar você... Se quiser.", Ofereceu sua ajuda, percorrendo com os olhos o corpo dele, lentamente, parando por um momento nas coxas, que se encontravam deliciosamente arrepiadas.

" Mesmo?", Perguntou o guitarrista mais novo, ainda desconfiado.

" Claro! Amigo é para essas coisas, não?", E o sorriso que mesclava mistério e sensualidade ainda bailava em seus lábios.

" Então você vai buscar outro secador pra mim?", Uruha perguntou empolgado, os olhos brilhando em expectativa ante ao oferecimento de Aoi em ajudá-lo.

" Hum... Não.", Respondeu, sorrindo de modo safado, internamente se perguntando como o loiro podia ser tão distraído às vezes... Para não falar na maior parte do tempo.

" Maldito!", Uruha xingou, desviando o olhar do moreno, decepcionado.

Aoi riu baixinho, achando uma gracinha aquele jeitinho sensualmente contrariado de Uruha. Mais uma vez percorreu o corpo dele com seus orbes negros, reparando nos detalhes... Na roupa negra que destacava a alvura de sua pele, nos cabelos claros caindo-lhe sobre os olhos cobrindo-os parcialmente, nos lábios róseos, tão cheios e parecendo tão macios... E ele só pensava em como seria beijá-lo! Desceu o olhar, fixando mais uma vez naquelas coxas roliças, pensando como seria tocá-las, só para sentir a textura e o calor delas... E com isso em mente, se desencostou da porta, caminhando lentamente em direção ao mais novo, fitando por um instante a mesinha de centro e se sentou nela, ficando de frente para o outro guitarrista.

" ...?", Uruha piscou os olhos, achando estranho o modo como Aoi o fitou.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, Shiroyama se inclinou para frente, ficando próximo a Takashima, levando suas mãos até os joelhos dele, tocando suavemente, erguendo o olhar, mirando diretamente aqueles orbes cor de chocolate, tão lindos... E que agora se encontravam confusos, ligeiramente temerosos, mas que ainda assim transmitiam uma ansiedade quase... Quase palpável.

" O... O que está fazendo?", Perguntou Uruha, estremecendo ligeiramente quando os dedos longos apertaram de leve alguns centímetros acima de seus joelhos.

" Vou ajudar você.", A voz de Aoi saiu sensual... Enrouquecidamente sedutora.

Uruha o fitou, se sentindo apreensivo e estranhamente ansioso. Seu coração batia mais forte, não conseguindo desviar os olhos dos dele, sua garganta ficando inusitadamente seca... E sua respiração parou por um segundo quando as mãos de Aoi subiram, tocando sua pele, acariciando em movimentos circulares suas coxas, de cima para fora, repetidas vezes, fazendo o ar faltar em seus pulmões e um rubor intenso se apoderar de suas bochechas.

" O... O que você...?! Pá-Pára.", Gaguejou o loiro, levando as mãos aos pulsos do moreno, segurando-os fracamente devido ao tremor de seu corpo, querendo impedi-lo de continuar a tocá-lo.

" Você sabe! Esfregar as palmas das mãos sobre a pele ajuda a aquecer.", Aoi falou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, sua feição séria e misteriosa.

" Nã-Não precisa...", Uruha estava morrendo de vergonha, seu coração batendo rápido demais e ele queria muito que o chão se abrisse e o engolisse nesse momento.

Aoi ignorou solenemente a tentativa de afirmação gaguejada de Uruha, continuando seu intento, deslizando suas mãos pelas coxas de pele macia e aveludada... E a sensação de tocá-las era ainda mais deliciosa do que havia imaginado. Sem pressa, desceu da mesa, se ajoelhando em frente ao loiro, abrindo um pouco as pernas dele, se postando entre elas, vendo-o tentar recuar, porém não podia permitir aquilo.

" Não se mexa, Uruha.", Falou o moreno, em tom de repreensão.

" Ma-Mas Aoi... Realmente não precisa...", Uruha não sabia onde colocar as mãos, completamente desnorteado com as últimas ações de Aoi, que continuava a acariciar suas coxas e aquele contato era perturbador... Perturbador demais!

" Relaxa, Kou-chan... Eu vou aquecer você!", Yuu sorriu sedutoramente a ele.

Aquelas palavras fizeram um reboliço pairar sobre o estômago de Uruha, sua respiração se tornando mais rápida, os lábios secos... E o loiro os molhou em seguida, se sentindo cada vez mais atordoado. Aoi continuava com suas lentas e deliciosamente perturbadoras carícias em suas pernas, causando arrepios em seu corpo, dissipando ondas elétricas que atiçavam todo o seu ser, despertando pensamentos impróprios e então sentiu aquela mão de dedos longos deslizar para a parte interna de suas coxas e o ar faltou em seus pulmões...

" Y-Yuu...", Sussurrou trêmulo, envergonhado ao se perceber excitado.

Os olhos negros de Aoi se fixaram nos orbes chocolate de Uruha, se deliciando ao ver aquelas pupilas mais dilatadas, escurecidas pela libido que ele estava despertando. A face corada apenas lhe dava a certeza de que ele era a criatura mais adorável que já viu e precisava segurar os ímpetos que sentia de mordê-lo todo e deixar marcas naquela pele clarinha a fim de dizer pra o mundo que o loiro era seu, mas não podia... Em poucos minutos teriam um show e manter a vida íntima deles fora do alcance da mídia para evitar problemas era sua meta.

" Sim, Kou-chan?", Indagou em tom insinuante e rouco.

" Pá-Pára, eu... Eu já estou bem!", Sussurrou sem muita convicção.

" Mesmo?", Perguntou, mirando diretamente nos olhos chocolate, sentindo a pele dele se arrepiar sob seus dedos.

Perceber cada uma das reações que arrancava do corpo de Uruha, apenas estimulava Aoi a continuar. Há tempos tentava se aproximar, fazê-lo perceber seus sentimentos com movimentos sutis, mas viu que com alguém tão distraído como o loiro, ele precisava ser mais... Direto. E mesmo que preferisse ter mais tempo para poder seduzi-lo, não poderia deixar aquela oportunidade passar! Desviou seu negro olhar da face coradinha e desceu pelo corpo esguio, voltando toda a sua atenção para as coxas pecaminosas, não conseguindo evitar de lamber os próprios lábios enquanto se curvava, aproximando a cabeça daquela pele de seda com avidez.

" Hum...", Com delicadeza, Aoi beijou a parte interna da coxa de Uruha, apreciando o gosto e o perfume que exalava da pele clara, se deliciando ao senti-lo estremecer sob seus lábios e mãos.

" AOI!!", Uruha levou as mãos aos cabelos escuros, tentando afastá-lo, mas estava tão trêmulo, perturbado e excitado, que sua coordenação motora não estava ajudando-o em nada.

" Sim... A pele está quente, mas... Não tanto quanto eu quero que esteja.", Aoi sussurrou roucamente, ignorando os dedos em suas madeixas.

Aoi sabia o que estava fazendo com Uruha, falando daquele modo, agindo daquela maneira sedutora e calma. Não queria assustá-lo, apesar de saber que o mais novo estava confuso com seus gestos, porém era inegável o quão excitado o loiro estava... E isso era uma vitória para ele! Roçou os lábios na pele de seda, imaginando como seria tê-lo para si, possuir aquele corpo, no entanto, tinha plena consciência de que no momento isso seria impossível devido ao curto espaço de tempo até o início do live, mas... Havia algo que podia sim fazer.

" Ah, Uru...", Sussurrou baixinho, mordendo de leve a parte interna da coxa roliça, para não correr o risco de deixar marcas no local.

Takashima mordeu o lábio inferior para evitar um gemido mais alto, estremecendo ao ter aqueles dentes em sua pele em uma mordida firme, que dissipou correntes elétricas por todo o seu corpo, fazendo-o arquear de leve e, em um ato de desespero, firmou a mão nas madeixas escuras, tentando afastá-lo, mas a única coisa que conseguiu com isso foi sentir o outro o puxando com mais afinco para a beirada do sofá, deixando-o praticamente deitado no acolchoado macio do mesmo... As pernas mais abertas... O guitarrista mais velho se acomodando melhor entre elas e... Ele estava completamente exposto a Shiroyama.

" Y-Yuu... Isso não... Está dando certo...", Uruha falou desconcertado, corado e muito envergonhado. Não sabia porque o moreno estava fazendo aquilo com ele, porém se encontrava irremediavelmente excitado e só queria que o chão se abrisse e o engolisse para fugir daqueles olhos negros que o fitavam com tanta intensidade.

" Mas agora está ficando como eu gosto, Kou-chan...", Sussurrou safadamente, mas com um 'quê' de doçura na voz, aproximando-se mais e sem pensar uma segunda vez, mordiscou o volume oculto pelo short negro, adorando cada instante em que o tocava.

" Aahmm... Nã-Não faz isso... Por favor...", O mais novo pediu, ofegante e trêmulo, mordendo a falange do dedo indicador para evitar um gemido mais alto.

" E por que não, Kou-chan?", Aoi murmurou a pergunta, ficando ajoelhado, quase curvado sobre o mais novo, lambendo os lábios enquanto o fitava ali, parecendo tão indefeso e devorável.

Entorpecido pelas reações que arrancava de Kouyou... Fascinado pela feição de anjo em pecado demonstrada por ele, Yuu abriu habilmente o botão do short negro, o coração batendo mais forte em antecipação, e como se desembrulhasse uma jóia rara, desceu o zíper, o som característico preenchendo o ambiente. Sem deixar de fitá-lo, deslizou a mão para dentro da peça íntima morosamente, tocando o membro dele com seus longos dedos quentes, envolvendo-o e acariciando-o com uma reverência ímpar.

" Humm... Kou...", Yuu mordeu o lábio inferior, enlevado pela feição do loiro.

" Ahhhhh... Nã-Não...", Kouyou segurou com firmeza nos bíceps do moreno, se remexendo ao sentir a leve masturbação, enrubescendo mais ao ver que ele trazia sua ereção para fora, fazendo-o gemer mais alto quando a glande foi circulada pelo dedo indicador.

" Não posso deixar você assim, Uru-chan...", Sussurrou Aoi, se curvando sobre Uruha, mordendo-lhe a bochecha levemente.

O perfume de Takashima, seus gemidos lânguidos, sua face corada de vergonha e excitação... Tudo isso embriagava mais a Shiroyama, que se deixava levar por seus desejos mais e mais. Fitou aqueles lábios deliciosamente carnudos e não conseguiu evitar a tentação de tomá-los para si em um beijo profundo, intenso e quente, deliciando-se com o sabor daquela boca. Sua mão esquerda se entrelaçou aos fios loiro-mel da nuca do mais novo, mantendo-o no lugar, invadindo-o com sua língua, percorrendo cada canto, provando-o completamente, até o ar faltar em seus pulmões.

" Ah, você é perfeito demais!", Sussurrou contra os lábios agora avermelhados do loiro, lhe dando alguns selinhos, adorando tê-lo assim, tão entregue, continuando a tocá-lo lentamente, apertando os pontos certos no sexo rijo para proporcionar prazer.

" Ahhmmm... Pá-Pára...", Pediu roucamente Uruha, sem firmeza alguma, se entregando a ele cada vez mais, porém, misteriosamente ainda tinha algum vestígio de consciência e temia que alguém abrisse aquela porta, vendo assim o que estavam fazendo.

" Você não quer que eu pare.", Afirmou Aoi, mordiscando o lóbulo de Uruha, enquanto sua mão subia e descia pelo pênis ereto.

" O... O show... Uhmmmmm... Vai começar em... Quinze minutos...", O loiro sussurrou com dificuldade, sem fôlego, arqueando e estremecendo nas mãos de Aoi, agarrando-o pelos ombros, mordendo o lábio inferior para se impedir de mover o quadril como estava louco pra fazer, se perdendo nos toques feitos pelo mais velho.

" Está tudo bem, Kou-chan... Eu te dou o céu em menos de dez minutos...", O moreno murmurou em tom de segredo, um sorriso sensual e malicioso desenhado em seus lábios.

Aoi se afastou, se sentando sobre os próprios pés, continuando a subir e descer a mão sobre o pênis de Uruha, reparando no tom róseo da glande, que tinha sua cor ressaltada pela umidade que ali se encontrava e sua boca encheu d'água, fazendo-o morder o lábio inferior. Aproximou o rosto do órgão entre seus dedos, colocando a língua para fora, tocando aquela região deliciosamente molhada, circulando-a, provando o gosto do loiro que tanto amava.

" Aahmmmmm... Aooooiii...", Uruha arqueou no sofá, os dedos da mão direita entrelaçando-se nos fios negros, puxando-os de forma sensual, quase perdendo o ar por sentir aquela boca obscena em seu membro, sugando sua glande, causando ondas de prazer por seu corpo.

Instigado pelos gestos de Uruha, Aoi foi engolindo-o aos poucos, até tê-lo todo em sua boca, iniciando então movimentos lentos de sobe-e-desce com a cabeça, sentindo o loiro arquear mais, se contorcendo e gemendo pelo que ele fazia. Seu piercing roçava suavemente na pele sensível e com os lábios, o moreno fazia a pressão necessária para proporcionar mais sensações deleitosas ao outro, desejando levá-lo à loucura, se deliciando ao percebê-lo cada vez mais trêmulo e ofegante.

" Uhmm...", Aoi gemeu, fazendo o som reverberar sobre o membro de Uruha, sugando-o com mais afinco.

Uruha respirava pela boca, os olhos fechados, apenas percebendo o que Aoi fazia com ele, sentindo um prazer absurdo ao ter aquela boca na parte mais íntima de seu corpo, o roçar do piercing em sua pele fazendo-o estremecer fortemente... E ele precisava se segurar para não gritar devido à intensidade daquilo que o acometia. Não sabia se o moreno gostava dele mais do que como amigo ou se era puro e simples tesão, mas esperava piamente que fosse mais... Mais do que só desejo, pois queria muito ficar naqueles braços não só uma noite ou outra.

Aoi estremeceu e gemeu ao sentir os quadris de Uruha meneando ligeiramente em direção a sua boca, os dedos dele acariciando seus cabelos de um modo tão gostoso que ronronou em aprovação, erguendo o olhar e se arrepiando ao ver os orbes chocolate fitando-o languidamente, a feição dele transmitindo todo o enlevo que estava sentindo... E saber que era ele quem proporcionava tudo aquilo ao mais novo causava um prazer irreal em si mesmo.

" Ahm... Ahmm... Aoi, não... Não pára...", O guitarrista de madeixas loiro-mel gemeu de forma lânguida, ondulando o quadril, perdido no mar de prazer que aquela boca tão deliciosamente obscena lhe proporcionava, ansiando mais, se percebendo perto do fim.

Sentir que Uruha queria mais já o estimulava, porém ouvir daqueles lábios pecaminosos que não desejava que ele parasse, o fez pulsar dentro da própria calça, agora apertada. Uma emoção forte tomou conta de seu peito, se espalhando por todo o seu corpo, fazendo-o desejar levá-lo ao mais alto céu, porque este parecia o lugar certo para aquele jovem que cativou seu coração de um modo ao qual não poderia mais se afastar.

Aoi aumentou o ritmo da sucção, engolindo o membro de Uruha por completo, apertando seus lábios contra o órgão pulsante, sua língua pressionando-o contra o céu da boca, subindo e descendo cada vez mais rápido, percebendo os tremores do corpo esbelto. Abriu mais as pernas dele, escorregando a mão para a parte interna, acariciando o local, decidido a senti-lo se derreter em sua boca neste exato momento, mantendo os olhos focados na face dele, para não perder um minuto sequer...

" Ahhh... Aoi... Aoi...", Uruha se retorcia, sabendo que não iria agüentar, se remexendo... Se contorcendo... Se perdendo por completo nas mãos de Aoi.

_"Isso... Enlouquece... Enlouquece pra mim!"_, Pensou o moreno, acelerando, deslizando as mãos pelas coxas dele, subindo, agarrando-lhe as nádegas e as apertando com gosto, sentindo aquele tremor característico no corpo dele aumentar.

" Aaahmmmmmm... Yuuuu...", Kouyou arqueou quando finalmente foi arrebatado por aquelas intensas sensações. Seus olhos se fecharam e sua boca se abriu em concha deixando o longo gemido escapar, suas mãos agora sobre as almofadas, apertando-as com força, arremetendo seu quadril para frente, os músculos de seu abdômen se contraindo ao mesmo tempo em que ele derramava na boca de Yuu a prova de seu êxtase.

Shiroyama viu o exato momento em que Takashima chegou ao orgasmo. Viu como em câmera lenta os lábios carnudos se entreabrindo, o gemido langoroso e sensual abandonando aquela boca deliciosa, o corpo arqueando e tremendo... E o gosto dele invadindo sua boca, forte e quente. Sem perder nem mesmo um segundo, se pôs a engolir cada gota de sêmen expelido pelo loiro, continuando a sugá-lo com a finalidade de prolongar aquele êxtase, sentindo um prazer ímpar e uma satisfação sem igual apenas por ter proporcionado tais sensações a ele.

" Humm... Yuu...", Uruha ronronou, ainda se contorcendo de leve, entorpecido pelos vestígios do orgasmo, molhando os lábios, seus músculos relaxando, até que ele se acalmou sobre o sofá, ofegante e corado.

Aoi lambeu todo o membro de Uruha, até permitir que ele abandonasse sua boca. Fitou-o, vendo que o loiro estava amolecido sobre o sofá, os olhos fechados, a respiração descompassada, a face adoravelmente corada... E ele sorriu... Sorriu por saber que havia conseguido seu intento, que conseguira proporcionar todo aquele prazer àquele jovem tão lindo!

Os olhos chocolate se abriram, fitando o moreno a frente dele, vendo-o lamber os lábios, recolhendo os últimos vestígios de seu sêmen, parecendo extremamente satisfeito com isso. Uruha ainda se sentia mole demais para se mover e apenas sorriu a Aoi, suspirando em seguida, piscando longamente, querendo falar com ele, indagar várias coisas, mas sua respiração ainda se encontrava descompassada e o loiro optou por primeiro recuperar o fôlego.

Aoi percorreu com seus orbes cor de trevas o corpo delicioso de Uruha, vendo o subir e descer do peito, o umbigo a mostra, os pelinhos ainda arrepiados e sorriu satisfeito. Com cuidado, arrumou o short dele, ajeitando a peça íntima e fechando o botão, subindo sem pressa o zíper, deixando-o mais composto. Mirou os olhos dele, enquanto envolvia sua cintura com o braço esquerdo, desencostando-o do acolchoado do sofá, trazendo-o para si, ainda encaixado no meio daquelas coxas tentadoras, erguendo a mão para arrumar alguns fios loiros, que ficaram fora do lugar devido ao desvario de prazer do mais novo.

" Yuu...", Uruha quase fechou os olhos ao sentir o carinho feito em seu rosto, mas sabia que precisava perguntar a ele...

" Suas coxas estão quentes agora, Uru-chan?", Aoi indagou, deslizando os dedos pelas bochechas do loiro, ainda fascinado pela beleza, bem como a entrega demonstrada por Uruha.

" ...?!", Os lábios do mais novo se abriram, porém nenhuma palavra saiu...

" Mas sabe... Você é muito mais!", Sorriu, dando um selinho naquela boca deliciosa, notando que ele estava quieto demais.

" Yuu, você...", Uruha sussurrou, certo temor pairando em seus olhos.

" ... E tem um gosto tão bom!", Segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos, Aoi beijou os lábios de Uruha, deixando que ele sentisse o próprio gosto em sua boca, brincando com a língua dele, instigando-o a lhe corresponder, acabando com o fôlego do amado mais uma vez.

Os dois guitarristas ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo, o silêncio pairando entre eles, perguntas sendo feitas nos orbes de cada um, mas não pronunciadas... Ainda não tinham certeza sobre a reação do outro em relação ao que iriam falar. Permaneceram naquele contemplar mútuo por um tempo indefinido, até este ser quebrado por fortes batidas na porta.

" Ei! Aoi? Uruha? Vocês estão aí?", Um rapaz do Staff chamou, preocupado.

" Só um momento. Estou terminando de me arrumar e já saio.", Aoi respondeu, querendo ter mais alguns minutos com o loiro.

" Uruha está com você? Eu não o acho...", Ao ouvir a menção a seu nome o guitarrista mais novo se inquietou.

" Sim, está. Já saímos.", Mais uma vez o moreno se pronunciou.

" Vocês têm oito minutos para sair daí.", Avisou, deixando-os enfim em paz.

Ao ouvirem os passos para longe da porta, Aoi e Uruha se acalmaram, o loiro acabando por se recostar ao sofá mais uma vez, fechando os olhos momentaneamente. Era visível que uma estranha tensão pairava sobre ambos, porém, nenhum deles iniciava uma frase e isso deixava a situação ainda mais desconfortável.

" Yuu, vocês fez isso só por...", Uruha começou, mas foi interrompido por Aoi.

" Não. Não fiz isso só por tesão, caso esteja passando tal coisa por sua cabeça.", Sorriu ao loiro, ternamente.

" Não?", Indagou Uruha. Uma pequena esperança nascendo em seu coração.

" Se fosse somente tesão... Uru-chan... Eu não teria ignorado o meu desejo... Só pra te levar ao paraíso!", Debruçou-se sobre o corpo esbelto, deslizando os dedos da mão direta pela face alva, seu rosto muito próximo ao do outro guitarrista.

" Então você fez... Por que... Gosta de mim?", Indagou Uruha, deslumbrado com essa possibilidade.

Aoi sorriu com aquela pergunta. Sim, ele havia tocado Uruha porque gostava dele, porque era fascinado e loucamente apaixonado pelo mais novo, mas sabia que aquele jovem de Kanagawa era muito distraído e nunca perceberia suas intenções se não fosse mais incisivo em suas ações. Claro que fôra precipitado cercando-o daquele jeito, mas... Sentia que não seria rejeitado e só precisava saber uma coisa agora.

" Você é tão lindo, Kou! Acha mesmo que eu tocaria você... Que faria o que fiz só por desejo?", Perguntou mais uma vez, mergulhando dentro dos orbes chocolates.

" Não.", Respondeu baixinho, preso ao olhar negro de Aoi, sabendo bem que ele não agia de modo frívolo.

" Então você já tem sua resposta, meu anjo!", Shiroyama sussurrou contra os lábios de Uruha, depositando vários selinhos em seguida.

Takashima só pôde sorrir com aquela resposta, bem como pelo 'apelido', suspirando com os beijinhos que recebia e não resistiu. Segurou com força na nuca de Aoi, tomando a iniciativa de beijá-lo de verdade, invadindo a boca obscena, gemendo baixinho ao sentir o piercing roçando em sua pele, suspirando quando ele passou a corresponder, apertando-o sensualmente em seus braços.

" Yuu...", Uruha ronronou contra os lábios de Aoi languidamente.

" Sim?", O moreno abriu os olhos, adorando ver aquela gama de sentimentos nos chocolate de Uruha.

" Você não...", Uruha mirou mais abaixo, vendo certa protuberância intrigante... E ele sabia muito bem o que era.

" Está tudo bem... Só sentir seu prazer em minha boca me basta... Por hora.", Shiroyama segurou o rosto de Takashima mais uma vez, beijando-o calidamente na testa, se erguendo em seguida, pois tinha que arrumar os cabelos.

Uruha o viu se afastar, indo até o espelho do camarim, se sentando na cadeira em frente ao mesmo, usando uma escova e um pouco de gel para fixar mais uma vez o penteado, parecendo concentrado em sua 'missão' de ficar apresentável para o show. O loiro acabou por sorrir, desejando fazer mais perguntas, tirar algumas dúvidas, mas sabia que aquele não era o momento certo para isso. Depois do show poderiam conversar calmamente.

" O que foi?", Aoi perguntou, mirando-o através do espelho.

" Nada. Estou apenas pensando...", Respondeu o loiro, sorrindo.

" Sobre?", O moreno sorriu satisfeito ao terminar de arrumar o penteado.

" Sobre nós...", O loiro desviou o olhar, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado, ainda não sabendo como agir em relação àquele que sempre admirou.

Aoi se ergueu, voltando sua atenção para Uruha, caminhando lentamente até ele, parando em frente ao mesmo, permanecendo em silêncio por alguns instantes, vendo a ansiedade dentro dos orbes mais claros e sorriu. Mais uma vez acariciou o rosto bonito, abraçando-o com carinho, aproximando seus lábios do ouvido dele, sussurrando bem baixinho... Em segredo.

" Aoi...", Uruha sentiu o coração bater mais forte, um sorriso lindo se desenhando em seus lábios.

" E então... O que me diz?", Indagou Aoi, gostando de ver aqueles olhos brilhando como os de uma criança que acabou de ganhar um presente.

Antes de Uruha responder a pergunta, batidas na porta foram ouvidas mais uma vez e Aoi mirou o relógio, vendo que seu tempo havia acabado e suspirou, resignado. Sorriu para o loiro e caminhou até a porta, destrancando-a sem pressa, abrindo a mesma, vendo um Kai esbaforido de tanta ansiedade.

" Calma, Kai. Respira!", Pediu o guitarrista, achando engraçada a feição dele.

" O que vocês estão fazendo? Temos que ir pro palco.", Disse o líder do the GazettE, não entendendo a lerdeza dos dois, que já estavam prontos pelo que lembrava.

" Eu estava ajudando o Uruha.", Aoi disse, simplista.

" Mas o Staff está aqui pra isso e...", Kai parou de falar ao sentir batidinhas em seu ombro.

" Kai-chan... Há coisas que apenas os amigos podem fazer.", Comentou o moreno querendo encerrar o assunto.

Uruha abaixou a cabeça, orando mentalmente para não estar corado.

" Hum... Que seja! Vamos pro palco.", O baterista resolveu que era melhor 'discutir' sobre isso depois do live, afinal, não poderiam se atrasar.

Yukata caminhou na frente, uma vez que seria o primeiro a entrar, sendo orientado por alguns rapazes do Staff. Shiroyama o fitou e em seguida fez um gesto para Takashima que logo saiu do camarim, com o moreno fechando a porta atrás dele, ambos olhando para trás, vendo Matsumoto e Suzuki caminhando calmamente, um sorriso tranqüilo desenhado nos lábios do vocalista, fazendo o guitarrista mais velho erguer uma sobrancelha.

Aoi deu passos a frente, seguindo ao lado de Reita, deixando Uruha e Ruki para trás. Tinha plena consciência do olhar do baixista sobre sua pessoa e sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando, porém, ficou em silêncio, esperando que falasse alguma coisa, porque sabia... O 'da faixa' _também_ era um ser movido pela curiosidade.

" O que você tava fazendo com o Kou, hein?", Perguntou Reita, sem fitar Aoi.

" Coisas menos indevidas do quê o que você estava fazendo com o Taka.", Respondeu Aoi, sorrindo maliciosamente para o loiro.

" Hum...", Reita apenas colocou as mãos nos bolsos, desviando ligeiramente o olhar, se perguntando internamente se havia sido tão... Indiscreto assim.

Aoi riu baixinho, percebendo como Reita ficou desconcertado.

_"Isso é culpa do Taka! Ele quem me provocou..."_, O baixista olhou rapidamente para trás, mas não fixou seu olhar no vocalista. Não podia correr o risco de começar a ter pensamentos indevidos de novo.

Uruha esperou por Ruki e então caminhou junto com ele, achando suspeita aquela feição de 'como a vida é bela' no rosto do mais novo. Pensou em perguntar, mas ao perceber uma olhada de esguelha de Reita mais a frente, apenas sorriu, já sabendo que algo entre eles aconteceu para que o baixinho estivesse tão feliz. Voltou então a fitar Aoi, vendo-o de costas, andando alguns passos à frente, se recordando das palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido...

_" Aishiteru, Kou-chan! Quer namorar comigo?"_

" Yuu!", Takashima chamou, sorrindo.

" Oi?", Respondeu Shiroyama, olhando rapidamente.

" Hai!", Kouyou disse, sua feição doce e terna.

Yuu sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida e uma expressão de satisfação podia ser vista em sua face. Voltou a olhar para frente, sabendo que Takanori e Akira os fitavam com desconfiança, mas não se importou. A resposta que precisava foi pronunciada por aqueles lábios lindos... Faladas como que banhadas por mel... E isso era tudo o que precisava para aquele fim de noite.

" Esse live será inesquecível!", Sussurrou para si mesmo, parando atrás do palco, esperando sua hora de entrar.

Kai já estava em sua bateria e Reita entrou logo em seguida, postando-se em seu lugar, o baixo já em seu ombro... E agora era a hora dele e de Uruha seguirem em frente. Fitou o mais novo, vendo aquele sorriso lindo nos lábios delineados, o brilho fascinante no olhar e caminharam lado a lado, suas mãos se roçando de leve enquanto pisavam juntos no palco, ouvindo os aplausos da platéia, ambos acenando para todos. Daquele momento em diante não seriam só amigos...

_"De hoje em diante somos... Namorados!"_, Aoi disse em pensamento, colocando sua guitarra, olhando Uruha do outro lado do palco.

Amigos são para se ter ao lado, se contar nos bons e maus momentos... Para ajudar em situações inusitadas... Mas namorados... Estes são para mais do que isso. São companheiros e, se depender dele, será por um longo tempo. Não apenas namorado, pois deseja ser amigo, amante... Amado por Kouyou!

O show começa, os sons pesados das guitarras acompanham a bateria e o baixo, fazendo a platéia delirar, enquanto o vocal solta sua voz poderosa, compondo a melodia que naquela noite era especial, pois era tocada com paixão, especialmente por Aoi e Uruha, que a partir daquele momento tinham uma nova perspectiva... Uma nova vida, juntos.

_"E eu só quero estar juntinho com você... Naquela cama do hotel quando este live acabar."_, Aoi pensou, desejando amá-lo completamente. A noite mal havia começado... E ele estava adorando isso!

Finalmente teria tempo de mostrar de verdade a Uruha que aquilo que sentia não era só algo passageiro, mas real... E se seu amado loiro não sentisse o mesmo na mesma intensidade, o conquistaria... Dia a dia... Noite a noite...

_"E então você vai me dizer... 'Aishiteru'... Como eu sempre desejei ouvir!"_, E junto com seus pensamentos o último acorde da música foi tocado... E mais uma melodia tinha início.

Fim?!

**OOO**

Esta fic tem um gosto especial para mim, porque a fiz depois de cinco meses parada, sem conseguir escrever nada devido a problemas de saúde. E ver que a digitei em quatro dias me deixou assim... Extasiada! Mesmo sendo uma oneshot pequena. 8D

Agradeço imensamente a _**Lady Anúbis**_ pelo apoio que me deu, me incentivando a continuar a escrever, me animando quando eu fiquei tão chateada. Você é um amor! Obrigada também por revisar a fic! Seu presente logo chegará... .

Ofereço essa fic a _**Samantha Tiger**_, que esperou seis meses para que eu concluísse a fanfic que deveria ter sido entregue em um _amigo secreto_ e não foi devido a minha saúde problemática. Essa é a primeira de seis que farei para recompensar o atraso (sim, uma pra cada mês)... E logo seu presente estará em suas mãos! XD Espero que goste dessa humilde ficzinha, Sam! /o/

Adoraria de saber a opinião de todos que lerem, então que tal um comentário?

09 de Julho de 2008.

02:20 AM.

**Yume Vy**


End file.
